


Come to Me (It's so cold, baby)

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Mutual Pining, kaoru gets to be a big baby and izumi is tired but also baby, last two are kind of mentioned only btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Sena Izumi suffers from the wrath of God atsome ungodly hours.This is fucking bullshit, he hates it so much.Sena Izumi gets locked out of his apartment, tired and drunk. His landlord is dead fucking asleep and his only options are staying at convenience store till the crack ass of dawn or find a shitty cheap 24-hour hotel and crash there. Neither sounds like a good option.Until Izumi finds himself bumping into some unsuspectedly comforting company.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Come to Me (It's so cold, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azuredeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/gifts).



> _**Merry Christmas!!!**_  
>  Grossnoona here and today, I deliver kaoizus/izukaos for the lovely rinny!  
> This is a secretsanta gift with the prompt; Izumi and Kaoru hanging out on a cold winter night and cuddling  
> I had loads of fun, writing their au _and_ kaoizu ksjdnjd  
> I couldn't stop myself from going too far in self-indulgent ksdnds  
> tho, im not v accurate in the info but!!! i still had fun so ye!!!  
> i hope you enjoy!!

_ Well, isn’t this just great? _

Izumi is locked out of his apartment. Izumi kicks the door roughly, causing himself to trip and fall on his ass. It hurts, Izumi bitterly thought as he rubbed it. God, why does this have to happen to him of all days? Did he do something bad? Izumi doesn’t think so because as far as he’s concerned, he’s been  _ a fucking saint _ for the past month unless God wants to say otherwise. If that’s the case, the guy in the clouds is  _ a literal piece of shit _ . 

Izumi lets out a strangled noise. He forgot his keys and his landlord is dead asleep. He must’ve left them at Arashi and Ritsu’s apartment. It’s too late in the night to catch a train to their apartment and Izumi isn’t quite interested in wasting money with a cab. Not like he has physical cash on him either.

_ Too much effort that has to be put in for a pair of goddamn keys, honestly. _

Izumi sighs as he walks out of the apartment building. Maybe he can crash at some shitty 24-hour hotel or something. He doesn’t really want to wait all night, in the freezing cold. For the time being, maybe he can go to a convenience store and warm himself up there. Not like he has any other place to go.

It’s cold.  _ Too cold _ . Izumi will die if he tries to stand out there and actually wait till his landlord wakes up. Though, he isn’t quite interested in spending endless hours in a convenience store either. Maybe he can phone up somebody but who? Ritsu and Arashi live a few stations away from him. It’s not like Yuuki was  _ exactly _ nearby either. Chiaki is not  _ even in the country _ , Izumi saw his Instagram story. God knows where he’s going but he’s traveling with his team.

Izumi finds himself, lounging at a seat in a nearby convenience store. Sipping on hot tea, hoping it’ll warm up his stiff cold hands. Scrolling through his phone, he wonders why he assumes that he’ll find a hotel through Instagram. He won’t find one𑁋Izumi is aware of that. Don’t fool yourself, Izumi thought to himself.

Izumi knows someone who lives nearby. He does. It’s just𑁋Izumi knows it’s not right to show his pitiful face in front of this person’s door. He’ll slam the door, no doubt. If anything, it’ll just make Izumi feel  _ even worse _ .

There’s probably someone else in that apartment anyway. Izumi doesn’t have to show his face and create twisted feelings. Izumi is aware that Leo is happy with Izumi out of his life. Izumi is aware that, as painful as it seems. Izumi wants to try to accept it, as difficult as it can be.

Those new Instagram posts are a clear depiction of Leo blissfully cutting Izumi out of his life.

“ _ Oh? Is that who I think it is? _ ”

A voice calls for him, Izumi wonders who it is. It sounds like someone Izumi vaguely recognises. Though, Izumi can’t quite pinpoint who which is strange because his memory is rather good. It rivals pretty well against Arashi’s. Maybe a regular back at his perfumery? Izumi can’t quite think of anyone notable.

_ It’s Kaoru. _

Hakaze Kaoru. Well, he  _ technically _ is a regular but he has become more than that as the months go by. What is a man like him doing here in a convenience store in the middle of the night? Izumi can’t quite think of a good reason unless it’s for indecent acts that Izumi would rather not know about.  _ Actually _ , he rather Kaoru spare him from the explanation.

Though, Izumi doesn’t see any sorts of things on him that could imply such an indecent thing. If anything, he’s just holding a can of coffee.

“Well, aren’t I lucky to meet the one and only, Sena Izumi, on this  _ really _ late evening?” Kaoru greets in a rather flirtatious tone. Izumi shakes his head and sighs.

“What is someone like you doing here so late at night, Hakaze?” Izumi asks back. Kaoru scoffs at Izumi’s lack of want to follow along with his antics. A rather tough crowd, Kaoru even says as he jokingly wipes his fake tears.

Kaoru only wanted to buy a can of coffee and a pack of cigarettes actually. Izumi quirks an eyebrow at him. Cigarettes? Hakaze Kaoru smokes? Now that is  _ something _ Izumi didn’t expect to come out of his mouth. Izumi blames it on the fact that Kaoru doesn’t carry the scent of a heavy smoker even though Izumi hears Kaoru laugh at how he’s trying to lessen the amount of packets he smokes, lately.

Kaoru smoking𑁋that’s a striking image to imagine. It’s not a bad sight, honestly.

“What about you? What are you doing at a convenience store so late? You actually look like you’ve been here for a long while too.”

Izumi shrugs at the question. He summaries the undeniably annoying situation he’s in. Locked out of his apartment with no place to go𑁋talk about  _ real annoying _ . Kaoru laughs at Izumi’s annoyed glares at his phone. 

To be honest, he’s only acting like he’s  _ trying _ to find a hotel. He isn’t really. He doesn’t really feel like finding a hotel. He can just wait for hours and hours at the convenience store. Not like the cashier guy would care, he looks like he just wants his shift to end as soon as possible. Though, Kaoru doesn’t have to know about that. He doesn’t have to know Izumi will still be miserably wasting the night away after he waves Izumi goodbye.

Kaoru hums in understanding, implying he has been there too.

“Wanna crash at my place, then? I mean, it beats lazing around here, right?”

Izumi tilts his head in confusion. Is Kaoru crazy? Sure, they’ve gotten closer. Izumi has dreamt of whimsical movie-like romance scenes with Kaoru but  _ is this guy serious? _ Izumi tries to reject Kaoru’s offer but Kaoru doesn’t seem even half-convinced.

Izumi seriously tries to convince Kaoru that he’ll just find a hotel to crash at. That’s never difficult, Izumi tries to assure but it falls on deaf ears. Kaoru is taking none of his bullshit and it’s honestly embarrassing for Izumi to flounder  _ this much _ in front of a guy he likes. God, Izumi wants to drown himself in this cup of tea he has in his hands.

“Really? Just where exactly is Sena Izumi, one of the top models in the industry,  _ actually _ going to go?” Kaoru asks, eyeing him suspiciously. He wasn’t convinced. It seemed Kaoru knew exactly what Izumi was planning to do once Kaoru was out of his vicinity. It was hopeless. Izumi has no luck in fooling Hakaze Kaoru.

Izumi begrudgingly agrees after hearing Kaoru say he really doesn’t want Izumi to get hurt. Being out so late is dangerous, Kaoru says as he holds Izumi’s hands. He drags Izumi out of the convenience store and to his apartment.

_ Warm _ . Kaoru’s hands were so warm. It warmed Izumi’s hand faster than that paper cup of tea.

To be frank, Hakaze Kaoru is still a bit of mystery. There’s no way Izumi could piece him properly―Kaoru won’t let him. It was just impossible. Izumi had to accept such a flaw despite how uncomfortable it feels to have such a strange distance with someone who you’ve fallen in love with. What if Kaoru wasn’t the person Izumi thought he was? That would definitely make his feelings for him; twisted and estranged.

Despite that, shouldn’t Izumi feel excited? Once all that worry washes over Izumi  _ actually _ gets to see a part of Kaoru that he’s been yearning to see. Kaoru in his own home. Izumi wonders a lot about that―what is he like at home? Is he a neat person? How does he decorate his home? What kind of person is he when they are guests around? Does he prefer to be alone?

Just thinking about those hypothetical questions, Izumi feels his head spinning.

“ _ Woah _ ―you okay?” Kaoru catches Izumi just as Izumi trips over himself. Izumi shakes his head, he feels warm.  _ Very warm _ . Did he catch a fever from sitting outside for too long? Maybe. Judging from Kaoru’s worried face, he probably doesn’t look good.

Kaoru hoists him up by the waist, he apologises for the close proximity they’re both in. He tells Izumi to  _ try _ and stay awake for a little while―they’re almost home.  _ Home _ . Kaoru called his house,  _ home _ like Izumi lived there too. Izumi giggles;  _ God _ , don’t be so pathetic right now. Surely, that’s not what Kaoru meant.

Kaoru’s house is not what he had in mind. Then again, did he  _ really _ have anything in mind? Izumi doubts he did.

Comfortable―that’s the first word that comes into mind.

There are a couple of potted plants albeit there’s a chance, it’s fake. Soft couches that leave Izumi sighing blissfully. The lights seem to be mood lights, Izumi notes as he watches Kaoru fiddle with his phone to adjust the lighting and color. Izumi spots a couple of paintings and photographs―flora and fauna. The interior is surprisingly warm and comfortable. Izumi can’t help but describe it that way.

“You should go take a bath, I laid out some clothes for you in the guest room.”

Izumi didn’t expect Kaoru to be accommodating. He’s accommodating  _ as hell _ . Izumi feels so awkward when Kaoru threatens to carry Izumi to the bathroom. Izumi only agrees to go take a bath when Kaoru starts lifting Izumi up from the couch.

Izumi stays in the bathtub longer than expected. He just sits there in the warm water, thinking about how nice Kaoru is. The fact that Kaoru hasn’t even knocked on the bathroom door, asking what’s taking Izumi so long, is honestly surprising. Maybe he’s too used to Arashi who panics the moment someone takes longer than 30 minutes in the bathroom. Though, isn’t that Ritsu’s fault? He’s always dozing off in the bathroom for hours on end.

Izumi finally drags himself out of the bathroom once he realises that he looks like a shrewd up grandma than himself. If Ritsu and Arashi were able to see this appearance right now, they wouldn’t stop cracking bad jokes and call him, ‘ _ Grandma Sena _ ’. He hates those two brats, really.

Kaoru spots Izumi waddling out of the bathroom, he asks Izumi about the bath. Izumi stutteredly nods and calls it a calming bath. Kaoru laughs, he seemed pleased to hear such a response. He points at a door next to the bathroom; that’s the guest room, he says before heading into the kitchen.

It’s probably like 12:30 in the morning, Kaoru has done  _ enough _ . Izumi doesn’t need Kaoru to make him something to eat. Even if Izumi were to protest, it’s not like Kaoru will listen. He’s stubborn like that, Izumi has learned over the many months that Izumi has gotten to know him. All Izumi can do is sigh and agree. Though, they’re not harmful things―Izumi still can’t help but feel rude for making Kaoru do these kinds of things.

Izumi feels awkward in Kaoru’s clothes.

For one thing, Kaoru’s built is bigger than him. Izumi is very much slender in comparison to Kaoru. Kaoru is taller than Izumi too. It’s evident that this kind of issue would occur but yet neither of them pointed it out. Thankfully, the pajamas don’t exactly slip off of him but it’s still pretty noticeable that they are oversized.

Izumi spends a small moment in silence, just admiring how comfortable this feels.

Looking into the mirror, Izumi twists and turns a couple of times. He holds the hem of the shirt, noting how the sleeves almost cover his hands to the tip of his nails.  _ So small _ . Izumi feels so small. It makes him feel  _ cute? _ Izumi feels red, just realising how much he enjoys this. Is it gross to enjoy wearing Kaoru’s clothes? He actually has no idea. Maybe it’s not. Izumi hopes it’s not.

“Hey Sena-kun, I hope you’re okay with―”

Izumi yelps in embarrassment when Kaoru accidentally walks into Izumi pressing his sleeved knuckles against his lips. Kaoru stutters a little, apologising for the sudden intrusion. Izumi tries to explain that it’s not Kaoru’s fault, Izumi was just trying to get used to Kaoru’s clothes.  _ God, that is an awful reason _ . Izumi wants to punch himself in the face.

“No, I mean it feels weird to wear your pajamas?  _ Oh my god, that’s an even worse reason _ ― **_I’m so sorry_ ** .”

Kaoru laughs loudly when he sees Izumi fumble and mumble out a better reason to why he was just standing in the middle of the guest room, admiring himself in Kaoru’s pajamas. Kaoru coos at Izumi.  _ Cute _ .  _ So cute _ . Izumi gets even more flustered when Kaoru coos at him. Stop talking, Izumi wants to threaten but it’s hard to do that when he’s red and warm all over.

Kaoru  _ tries _ to apologise. It’s not a very good but Izumi sighs.  _ Real annoying _ of him to be laughing as he begs for forgiveness.

“Huh, I never took you as the type to own coffee drippers― _ especially the wood kind _ ,” Izumi comments as he watches the coffee drip into the prepared mugs beneath.

Kaoru laughs. It’s a home-warming gift from his brother, apparently. It’s pretty handy but he normally uses only one of them. This is his first time actually using both much to Izumi’s surprise.

“You don’t have guests coming over?”

“Nah, I only do dripped coffee when I feel like it. Normal brewed coffee is easier to serve to people, especially in big quantities.”

Izumi can’t argue that. Two small wooden coffee drippers can’t exactly fulfill such a job.

Izumi joins Kaoru at the couch, they talk for a short while. Just to wait out for the coffee to finish dripping. Nothing really intrusive but nothing too impersonal either. It’s like a middle ground of what they already know about each other. They go back and forth about things they’ve had happening during their past week and foolish stories of mutual friends. A couple of jabs and rude remarks are made but nothing too personal.

Despite how comfortable Izumi feels, Kaoru still feels very much distant from him.

It’s unfair, really.

Izumi is  _ seriously _ trying to get Kaoru to open a little. Get a little closer. Izumi wants to feel Kaoru’s warmth again. Just why on earth is it so hard?

“You know, Kuma-kun tried to get me drunk again earlier this evening―did you know Kuma-kun  _ actually _ doesn’t drink as often as everyone thinks he does?” Izumi’s mouth slips out such a foolish trivia. Maybe it’s fatigue that’s making him say such a fact but he’s pleased by the reaction that it lures out.

Kaoru quirks an eyebrow, definitely intrigued by the fact that Sakuma Ritsu, supposedly resident of ‘ _ I look either high or drunk 24/7 _ ’, actually has alcohol intolerance due to health issues. Izumi sees Kaoru echo health issues in a confused tone, almost as if he’s unaware of the reason why Ritsu is occasionally absent from work. Maybe Ritsu never mentioned the reason.

“Oh, I always thought he just likes dozing off?” Kaoru laughs sheepishly. He had no idea Ritsu was actually unwell.

“ _ He does _ but there are days where he’s left spacing out in bed because his body is aching painfully so I don’t blame you for thinking he’s just slacker.” Izumi isn’t so surprised that people don’t know, Ritsu avoids intrusive questions surrounding his health to a terrible extent. It’s bad but Izumi can’t exactly give any proper advice about it. He’s never really been in such a situation.

“It must be scary, though.”

Izumi hums in confusion.

“It must be scary to wake up and not be able to move properly. Ritsu must have it hard on those days.”

_ Ah. _ He kind of does. Ritsu doesn’t talk much during those days. In fact, he reverts to this strange quiet person that signs his way through his day. Arashi and Izumi are left frantically scratching their heads as Ritsu frustratedly tries to explain something with  _ only his hands _ . Even if Izumi and Arashi pressure to him to use his voice, it’s no use. Ritsu can barely voice out a single noise. It’s all wispy and weak.

“Why doesn’t he use his phone? Aren’t there functions to help him with that?” Kaoru looks pretty deep in thought as Izumi laughs.

Izumi notes it’s not that Arashi and him don’t understand a lick of sign language, it’s that Ritsu is bad at signing them when he’s sick. He’s barely able to sign properly so Izumi and Arashi are left playing charades with him. Asking him to use his phone would just lead to a robot being completely incoherent, he wouldn’t be able to spell the words out properly. It’s better off to play charades than trying to read his text messages that probably take twice as long to decipher.

Kaoru hums for a moment. It seems his brain is rattling about something.

“I guess that makes talking to Ritsu harder then,” Kaoru suddenly announces before laughing dryly.

Izumi tilts his head confusedly. Did he hit a sore spot?

Before Izumi could even apologise, Kaoru tells him not to. It’s kind of his fault for thinking about his late mother. He wouldn’t really want to see his late mother in Ritsu but it’s hard not to compare a little. They share similar symptoms, it’s inevitable to be reminded about them.

“I’m sure, I have no right to say I could relate to Ritsu because I was in a different position than him,” Kaoru says rather frankly. The way each word was wrapped in such a vulnerable tone, it made Izumi feel bad for bringing it up.

Instinctively, Izumi closes the distance. He situates himself near Kaoru’s shoulder as he reaches out for Kaoru’s cheek.

“ _ Sena-kun? _ ”

Izumi, for some odd reason, ignores Kaoru’s confused tone. Izumi continues to hug him tightly, whispering  _ I’m sorrys _ . It takes Kaoru a couple of minutes to adjust himself to the situation but he soon returns the gesture, his grip around Izumi’s waist is probably tighter than Izumi’s. It’s fine, Izumi thought. Kaoru always looked stronger, Izumi concluded.

They stay there for a short while.

Just seeking each other’s comfort. It’s stupid, honestly. To be trying to healing their own wounds by silently hugging each other. Does Kaoru even feel the remorse Izumi feels for bringing Ritsu up? Izumi doesn’t actually know.

Izumi is left pitifully clinging tightly to Kaoru’s shirt as he whispers more  _ I’m sorrys _ to Kaoru who rubs circles on Izumi’s back.

It wasn’t long till Kaoru detaches himself from Izumi.

Izumi isn’t quite sure if it’s the remnants of alcohol or immense fatigue that’s making him whine when Kaoru stands up to grab the coffee, maybe a bit of both. Either way, it makes Kaoru laugh and kiss his cheek softly. Izumi doesn’t know how to quite respond to that but it’s an enjoyable to feel. It leaves Izumi wondering if he should whine a little more to see if it’ll get Kaoru to open a little more.

How would Kaoru respond if Izumi sweetly called him to come over faster?

Would he drop the coffee out of embarrassment? Would he laugh and coo at how cute Izumi is? Would he try to silent Izumi with some sort of indecent act? Izumi can’t pinpoint this guy down and it leaves him huffing and puffing in annoyance. Seriously, this guy is real annoying. No doubt.

“Why the sour face, Sena-kun?” Kaoru asks as he kisses Izumi’s cheek once more.

Izumi scoffs at Kaoru’s sudden affection. What makes him think that Izumi would let that sudden pour of affection go without questioning? Surely, Kaoru should know by now, Izumi has a terrible habit of brutally murdering anything that comes into his way. Doubting every single gesture towards him as if there’s a hidden meaning behind it.  _ Anxious as hell _ , Ritsu would slur out in pure annoyance.

_ Just where on earth did this affectionate Kaoru come from? _

Kaoru laughs at Izumi’s sudden defense. He coos at Izumi being cute again before hugging Izumi again.

“I don’t know but hugging you was comfortable, I want to continue doing that?” Kaoru sounds unsure when he says that. Izumi quirks an eyebrow as Kaoru flounders hilariously, trying to find a good reason to why he wants to continue to cuddle with Izumi. Is it so hard to say Kaoru enjoys being with Izumi? Really, this guy is killing Izumi in an annoying way.

“ _ Hakaze, come here _ .”

Izumi leans against the couch as he opens his arm for Kaoru. Kaoru follows Izumi’s silent orders, comfortably in Izumi’s arms. Izumi hums as he plays with Kaoru’s hair, wondering why he insists on keeping this God-forsaken mullet. Izumi isn’t even dating Kaoru yet but he already wants him to go get it cut already.

Kaoru laughs and tightens his grip every time Izumi traces a part of him with his slender fingers. Does it tickle? Izumi wonders. Should he stop? Kaoru hasn’t said anything so maybe not. Izumi hopes Kaoru doesn’t want him to stop. Izumi enjoys tracing every part of Kaoru’s body that he is allowed to touch. It’s honestly worth admiring―Kaoru is  _ very much worth  _ admiring.

“Do you think death is scary?” Izumi asks all of a sudden. He could feel Kaoru tilt his head, lips ghosting over the side of Izumi’s neck. Ticklish, Izumi thought as he combed through Kaoru’s hair.

“Well, obviously. Aren’t you?” Kaoru asks back.

Izumi pauses for a moment. Well, wasn’t that the obvious answer? Who wouldn’t be afraid of death? Izumi’s mind lingers over a certain person―the chances of Leo being afraid of death were always unlikely. The sorts of things he’d do, they were always mildly dangerous and not for the faint-hearted. Due to that, Izumi thought he wasn’t exactly afraid of death. Whatever Leo did, Izumi did as well. He followed the other rather faithfully, actually.

_ Though, what about now? _

_ Is he afraid of death now? _

Well, maybe he is. Maybe he is afraid of death. That fear spikes every time he strolls over to pick up Ritsu and finds Ritsu hurling his guts out in the bathroom. That fear spikes every time he’s forced to watch Ritsu quietly, stiffly nod at his doctor as he explains what went wrong with Ritsu this time. That fear spikes whenever he lies in his bed quietly after a long day and wanders off to thoughts that shouldn’t be circulating his mind.

To be frank, maybe he is afraid of death. Maybe he wants to die. He isn’t so sure about that but he can _ sure as hell _ say he’s afraid of that urge.

“ _ Sena-kun? _ ”

Kaoru has long detached himself from Izumi, he was hovering the other actually. He was caressing Izumi’s cheek softly, calling for him warmly. To be honest, Izumi misses this kind of comfort. It’s been a long while since he received this kind of comfort. It’s wrong to be thinking of someone else when Izumi is in the presence and comfort of Kaoru, to be honest. Though, it was kind of his fault for bringing this upon himself. He should have said something else, right?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kaoru tries to calm Izumi who didn’t even realise he was crying.

It’s funny, honestly. It’s a little pathetic but it’s also funny. Izumi wanted Kaoru to open up but instead, Izumi did. Izumi is the one who opened up and wailed for the loss of love. Izumi is the one who’s clinging closely to Kaoru who warmly wraps him in love and whispers  _ It’s okays _ into his hair. Izumi honestly feels embarrassed and awkward to be in this kind of situation, he didn’t expect to spend this night like this. If anything, he’s less embarrassed but more annoyed at himself. He wants to drown himself in his rather cold coffee.

Kaoru laughs warmly at Izumi’s tearful rants. He wipes Izumi’s tears with his thumb, cooing Izumi to finish his coffee and go to bed. Surely, tomorrow, he’ll feel a lot better.

Izumi offers to clean the mugs, it’s only right for him to do so. Despite Kaoru’s protests, Izumi had already swiftly taken away the mugs and headed off to the sink. Kaoru leaned against the doorframe, whining to Izumi how he doesn’t have to do that. Kaoru laughs when Izumi rolled his eyes, scolding him how there’s no use in whining. Izumi just wants to clean the mugs, is that so scary to have? A guest cleaning the mugs? Kaoru is ridiculous.

Kaoru bids Izumi goodnight as he walks into the hall.

Izumi watches Kaoru retreat into his room, a part of Izumi suddenly yearning more for him. Izumi wonders why but before he could whisk that hopeless yearning away, his mouth moves faster than his own conscious.

“ **_Hakaze,_ ** ”

Izumi calls out to Kaoru, just as his entire body was right pass the door. Kaoru turns his head and hums to indicate that Izumi had Kaoru’s full attention. Izumi pauses again, realising what he just wanted to say. No, don’t say  _ that _ . Izumi will just look like a hopeless lovesick idiot, if he admitted that he wanted to stay in Kaoru’s arms a little longer. Just tell Kaoru that it was nothing and go to bed, Izumi. Kaoru would just be weirded out if Izumi told the truth.

“Izumi, is there something wrong?” Kaoru asks as he approaches Izumi.

Izumi shakes his head, explaining that it was nothing. He just wanted to say goodnight again and thank you for letting him stay for the night. Izumi smiles weakly at Kaoru before opening the door to the guest room, he wishes Kaoru goodnight one more time.

Just as he closes the door, Kaoru stops him.

“Izumi, was there something you wanted to do?” Kaoru asked as if he could read Izumi’s mind. Was it  _ that _ obvious? Maybe. Maybe not. Izumi isn’t so sure but judging Kaoru’s face, it seems obvious that Kaoru knew Izumi wanted something from Kaoru.

Izumi thins his lip out a little and finally admits it.

“ _ I wanted to stay with you a little longer, if that was okay? _ ”

Kaoru tilts his head and asks what Izumi means. Annoying, Izumi can’t believe he has to explain what he means with ‘ _ wanting to stay with Kaoru a little longer _ ’. Is this guy dense or something? Izumi can’t believe he decided to fall for this one. So much for claiming he isn’t attracted to idiots, Izumi bitterly thinks as he imagines a small Ritsu with demon wings laughing menacingly at him.

Izumi holds the hem of Kaoru’s shirt and takes a deep breath. So much for wanting to save his face, Izumi bitterly thought to himself.

“ _ I want to sleep next to you tonight, is that okay? _ ”

Kaoru mouths  _ Oh _ with an uncertain face. Was that too much to ask for? Izumi should have known. He really was stupid for asking such a stupid favour, he shouldn’t have done that. He tells Kaoru to forget about it, it’s stupid and embarrassing―Just pretend Izumi said nothing and everything will be fine, Kaoru.

“It’s always getting colder late at night, right?” Kaoru says instead of walking away.

Izumi quirks an eyebrow at Kaoru. What is with this sudden small talk? Izumi nods stiffly, wondering if Kaoru is trying to dispel the awkward request Izumi asked earlier. Really, Kaoru can just go to bed and pretend Izumi didn’t say that. There’s no need to make sudden small talk to hide the embarrassment and confusion he feels from it.

“It’d be nice to cuddle up close, right?” Kaoru offers his hand to Izumi who takes it. 

Kaoru’s warmth isn’t the same as Leo’s.

Leo’s warmth can be easily burnt, it’s painful to touch at times. Izumi has to be careful when handling Leo’s warmth. Leo’s warmth is like fire. It spreads everywhere, Izumi occasionally finds himself losing control over it. It’s difficult but it’s always awe-ing to see it move about.

Kaoru’s warmth, it’s something he’s never had before. It’s something that slowly envelopes him in its own warmth. The way Kaoru gently wraps Izumi in his arms, it feels like stepping into the sea. It’s a foreign feeling, Izumi shivers at the gesture. Though after a few minutes of adjusting, Izumi finds himself in complete comfort. The way Kaoru lets Izumi gently touch his face as he presses his head deep into the pillows, it’s such a strange feeling Izumi is feeling.

Their feet and arms tangle with each other as they giggle in bed.

Sleeping with someone close to cling onto is far better than sleeping alone, Izumi believes. He’s glad that Kaoru offered him this chance. Izumi burrows himself in Kaoru who is dead asleep, giggling to himself. Such solace, Izumi wants to return.

_ He’ll just have to wake up early, then. _

Kaoru wakes up to an empty bed. He wondered for a moment if he dreamt that entire interaction with Izumi last night. He hopes not because  _ that would be very awkward _ . Dreaming about cuddling with your guest?  _ God, that sounds so weird! _

He stumbled out of his room and hears someone cooking. Is Izumi cooking? He drags himself to the kitchen and finds Izumi quietly making pancakes. Delicately setting the stacks of pancakes on a plate as he hums to himself, Kaoru can’t help but find Izumi so cute. It seems like he hasn’t taken notice of Kaoru at all, how unfair he is.

“I wonder if he has any berries― _ Oh my god! _ ” Izumi screams when he sees Kaoru at the door, he has a hand placed on his chest. Kaoru laughs as Izumi nags him for trying to scare him like that. Doesn’t he know how easy it is to die from a heart attack? Izumi is fuming as Kaoru goes to the fridge to take the berries Izumi asked for.

Though Izumi is scowling at him, his cheek suggests that he’s flustered more than anything else.

Kaoru can’t argue with Izumi anymore. If Kaoru asks why Izumi is making breakfast for him, Izumi will just answer that it was because he woke up first. Nothing more. Due to the fact that Izumi woke up first, he’s making breakfast. Kaoru is forced to accept that and he cannot complain anymore.  _ He just has to deal with it _ .

Which he can do so  _ very easily _ .

Breakfast is warm. It beats the icy cold mornings of the bustling city outside. Kaoru doesn’t want to do anything, he wants to stay inside all day  _ but _ he can’t do that. He has to send Izumi back home and hopefully, Izumi can get back inside his house. It’s such a shame, really. To see Izumi leave so early. Though, Kaoru can’t whine about it. Izumi has a life too, you know? Kaoru scolds himself as he gets ready. He sulkily gets ready for the day as Izumi complains about how he doesn’t want Kaoru to drape himself all over him. Izumi woke up sweaty thanks to Kaoru’s impossibly heavy body last night.

Kaoru laughs as Izumi stretches his stiff neck. Cute. He wants to do kiss it but he promised himself not to.

“I’m meeting with Naru-kun later―I got her to bring my keys,” Izumi explained as he put on his shoes. Kaoru listened to him talk about his schedule and was given a thanks before Izumi opened the door. Kaoru called it no big deal, being stuck in a convenient store was probably the worst option for Izumi.

Izumi laughs for a moment. He’s really glad that Kaoru decided to take him in.

“Well then, I’ll see you around, Hakaze.”

Kaoru waved him goodbye at the door. He watches Izumi walk down the hall and into the elevator. A part of him wished Izumi could stay for long but people have lives. Don’t start acting like a moppy baby now, Kaoru. It’s no good to act that way.

“Yeah,  _ see ya _ .”

_ Guess he has to work harder in getting closer to Izumi, huh? _

Kaoru finds himself wanting to mop around in his bed. He  _ really _ misses Izumi but it’s rude to ask the other to pay attention to him. Also, hilariously awkward. Just what on earth is he going to ask him to do? Last night was only that way thanks to both of their poor-minded choices. Izumi being locked out, tired and slightly drunk was just a catalyst for him to act that sweet and soft. Kaoru being cold, a little lonely and testing his luck wasn’t exactly the best reason for him to want to indulge in Izumi’s doings but somehow, he’d like to assume it’s a good reason. He hopes it’s a good reason. He’s not sure, right now.

Maybe he’ll go talk to Anzu about it and see what he can do next.

Flopping onto his bed, Kaoru feels a small sharp item poke him in the shoulder. Did he drop something on bed today? No, he doubts it. If he was planning on staying inside during this chilly weather, he doubts he would try to wear earrings in bed. When he has that thought laid out, he quickly tries to find the goddamn thing that’s poking him annoyingly. Huh? Did this guy seriously wear earrings to bed?

Just as he wondered if Izumi was just that dead tired to forget to remove his earrings, Kaoru finds it. Studs. Sharp studs.

A part of him wants to laugh. Maybe Izumi gets twice as forgetful when he’s drunk and tired? That seems like the case as he stared at the studs. Maybe getting Izumi is drunk is a bad idea but he’ll thank Ritsu and Arashi for their absurd doings. If not, he really wouldn’t have a good reason to visit Izumi at all. This is so funny. Kaoru wants to laugh, really.

Like a romantic comedy.

Kaoru grabs his phone and texts Izumi;

_ You left your earrings at my house. You wanna come back to my house for it later? _

Kaoru half-heartedly doubts Izumi will actually come back for a pair of studs. He probably is too busy to come back. Isn’t it Christmas today? Maybe he has to celebrate Christmas with his family or something. Kaoru doesn’t know, really. He just assumes the other is too busy to actually come back to Kaoru’s house. Then again, Kaoru wouldn’t know. Izumi didn’t sound that busy. Kaoru still doubts Izumi would come back so quickly but it seems the other had a  _ completely different _ idea from Kaoru.

‘ _ I’ll come back after lunch. It’s too cold to be outside today so  _ **_everything got fucking canceled_ ** _. _ ’

Kaoru laughs at the message. Poor thing, Kaoru wants to coo. Surely, he’ll get jabbed in the gut if he actually did that. Kaoru isn’t willing to go through all that pain, even if he likes Izumi with his entire heart. Kaoru sees Izumi still texting, he wonders what else is he going to say? Did he want Kaoru to check for anything else that Izumi left?

‘ _ It’s embarrassing to say this but cuddle with me, later? I’m too annoyed to do anything else. _ ’

Oh. Cute. Sena Izumi is too cute for him. Kaoru wants to cover his face, just reading this message. Kaoru really didn’t expect Izumi to be this cute. Man, he’s really being tested to see how much he can handle the thought of being with Izumi. This is intense.

  
He’ll be sure to drape himself  _ all over Izumi _ when he comes back to Kaoru’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> the inaccurate info is izumi is ritsuara's roommate but bc i had wrote half of the fic down already, i just decided to keep it that way ksdnjds  
> I'm sorry, rinny!!  
> I hope you had fun!!  
> thank you for reading!!  
> (if you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
